One Piece : Démons
by Karen Killa
Summary: Après leurs retrouvailles et quelques aventures, les Muggiwaras deviennent les prisonniers de Voldemort, désespérés ils appellent un démon.Démon qui veut passer un marché plutôt étrange avec s deviennent des démons et ils sont de retour dans le temps. Plus forts de leurs deux ans d'entraînement et avec des nouvelles ment le monde va t'il réagir?FemHP Liana Potter
1. Chapter 1

"Vous êtes sûrs ?" la question venait d'une femme méconnaissable, Liana Potter avait toujours eu une beauté en elle, une détermination, mais là elle semblait brisée, brisée d'une manière que même la mort de Sabo et la presque mort de Ace, ainsi que la séparation brutale avec Luffy, n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre. Les semaines avaient été difficiles pour eux tous, mais elle, elle s'était blâmée pour chaque blessure qui avait été infligé aux siens, c'était sa faute. Le meilleur moyen de détruire quelqu'un après tout, était de le laisser faire seul.

"Oui." répondit fermement Luffy, il s'était entraîné durant ces deux dernières années, ils l'avaient tous fait, mais contre la magie de ce monde, ça n'avait pas été suffisant, encore moins lorsqu'ils avaient été rendus inconscients par le voyage. Liana avait heureusement réussi à protéger Franky à leur retour ensemble, lui donnant un bracelet enchanté par elle, s'assurant ainsi que le cyborg ne soit pas sensible à la magie, ça avait été pour elle, au cas où, mais ça lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie, mais si leurs geôliers ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal magiquement, ils avaient trouvé d'autres moyens.

"On est sûrs Liana." assura Gin. "Tu nous as expliqué les risques et nous sommes prêts à y faire face."

"Tant qu'on est ensemble, je n'ai pas de problème, même si on doit faire face à un démon." assura Nami, ils étaient tous déterminés, ayant eu plusieurs fois cette discussion, Liana ne voulait pas le faire, elle se sentait assez coupable comme ça, elle ne voulait vraiment pas aggraver les choses. Faire cela pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences, les démons n'étaient pas réputés pour leur pitié, même dans leur monde normal, et encore moins dans le monde des sorciers.

Cependant malgré ses doutes, précisés à de nombreuses reprises, Liana s'exécuta, elle n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait très bien, c'était soit elle se pliait à la volonté de ses nakamas et appelait à eux un démon qui avait une chance de les sortir de cet enfer, et si ce n'était pas de l'ironie pure. Soit elle ne faisait rien et l'enfer continuait, à savoir ils continuaient à se faire torture pour le plaisir de Voldemort et de ses hommes.

Les Muggiwara n'avaient jamais pensé que les choses se passeraient ainsi, qu'après avoir survécu à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, qu'après leurs retrouvailles et leurs actions depuis, que ce soit en se battant contre Hodi et ses hommes ou en affrontant Zed et la Néo-Marine, ils avaient eu le dessus, ils avaient prouvé que leur entraînement avait été efficace. Qu'ils étaient prêts pour le Nouveau Monde, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être amené dans le monde natal de Liana par un homme qui la haïssait et qui malgré les espoirs de la jeune femme, avait survécu après le combat mental qu'elle avait du mener contre lui.

Il s'était vanté de ce qui c'était passé, avait expliqué que ses ennemis n'avaient pas trouvé, pas pensé à chercher dans Poudlard, pour le diadème et qu'après que Voldemort ait été repoussé par Liana dans l'esprit de la femme, il était redevenu une ombre, un esprit. Néanmoins son absence avait été bien plus brève, les Mangemorts, ses esclaves, n'avaient pas fait deux fois la même erreur, ils n'avaient pas douté à deux reprises de leur maître. Après avoir obtenu, à nouveau, un corps, encore plus repoussant que lors de sa résurrection, le mage noir n'avait pas perdu de temps à gagner la guerre, il avait déjà bien avancé avant sa défaite et le camp adverse n'avait réussi qu'à maintenir un statut quo, rien n'avait été réglé ou changé. Une fois que tout avait été remis en ordre, une fois qu'il était le plus puissant et à la tête du gouvernement, Voldemort s'était intéressé à un autre problème, ou plutôt à deux de ses problèmes. Il y avait bien sûr la résistance qui après la mort de Neville Londubat, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à tuer le jeune homme, avait recommencé à parler de celle qui avait réussi à le battre la première fois : Liana Potter. En la récupérant avant la résistance il pourrait ainsi se venger tout en anéantissant l'espoir des quelques personnes déterminées à s'opposer à lui. D'une pierre deux coup pour lui. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été seule n'avait été qu'un bonus pour lui, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à voir à quel point ils tenaient les uns aux autres, et depuis en prendre deux pour en torturer un tandis que l'autre ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder et de hurler était une de ses activités favorites.

Ils avaient passé un mois entre ses mains, et ils étaient plus ou moins à bout de force, Robin, Luffy, Chopper et Liana allaient particulièrement mal, Voldemort avait apparemment vu un peu plus de l'esprit de Liana qu'elle n'avait voulu, et savait donc pour les fruits du démon, il s'était donc préparé en conséquence. Leurs chaînes n'étaient heureusement pas faites en granit marin, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et où ça se trouvait, ce qui aurait pu être problématique, mais les runes qui étaient marquées dessus, leur empêchaient d'atteindre leurs pouvoirs. Aucun pirate n'avait également accès à leurs armes, tout ce qu'ils avaient sur eux avaient été saisi, un fait qui n'allait pas le moins du monde à Zoro qui avait été séparé du sabre de Kuina et de ses deux autres sabres, non que Nami qui avait appris à se défendre avec son Clima Tact, ou Usopp qui était dans le même cas que Nami, réagissaient bien non plus. Liana n'aimait pas ça du tout, outre son sentiment de culpabilité, être ainsi séparée de ses pouvoirs mais surtout de ses armes, une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis qu'elle avait eu le pistolet de Ben puis des poignards, elle se sentait impuissante et nue, heureusement le dernier cas n'était pas littéral, Luffy serait encore plus fou furieux sinon.

Le mois avait été difficile pour tout le monde, et si ce n'était pas un euphémisme..., ils étaient tous à bout de force ou avait dépassé ce stade, même si ils avaient fait en sorte de cacher le plus possible leur état, pas la peine de satisfaire leur 'hôte'. Ils étaient tous fatigués, blessés et ils en avaient marre, mais ils avaient une lueur d'espoir, lueur que ne partageait pas Liana. Au cours des deux dernières années elle s'était entraînée afin d'être plus forte, plus capable, plus efficace en tout point, elle avait subi un entraînement douloureux mais efficace au main de Luc, avait affronté un grand nombre d'adversaire dans l'arène et ce sans ses pouvoirs de fruits du démon pour la première année. Non qu'elle ne les ait pas entraîné à côté, mais elle avait aussi travaillé énormément sur les pouvoirs qu'elle avait eu à la naissance, sa magie. L'île sur laquelle elle avait atterri avait offert une chance remarquable à ce sujet, une bibliothèque avec des livres sur la magie, une chance unique, et elle en avait profité, passant toutes ses soirées à lire, à étudier, souvent une partie de la nuit aussi d'ailleurs, étudiant toutes sortes de sujet, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas une autre chance, pas avant longtemps en tout cas. De nature curieuse elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur différents sujets, beaucoup d'entre eux avait porté sur les rituels runiques, l'un d'entre eux était celui qui les intéressait actuellement. Un rituel pour appeler un démon, pour faire un marché avec un, le prix pouvait être terrible et grave, c'était pour ça qu'elle luttait autant, elle avait lu des exemples au sujet des contrats avec les démons, elle ne voulait pas que ses nakamas paient encore plus à cause d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Outre la situation qui pouvait être critique, elle n'était pas aveugle ou idiote, elle savait que Voldemort allait les tuer un jour où l'autre, mais plus que ça elle avait reçu un ordre de son capitaine.

Ils étaient des pirates plus qu'un peu étrange, c'était vrai, ils avaient leur propre code et leur propre mode de fonctionnement mais lorsque leur capitaine, lorsque Luffy donnait un ordre, ils obéissaient. En plus ne rien faire serait idiot, et une insulte, ils avaient passé la dernière semaine à tracer jour après jour les runes nécessaires dans le sol, difficilement vu que le seul moyen qu'ils avaient été un bout de verre très coupant et que ce n'était pas vraiment facile de s'en servir sans danger, et ce n'était pas non plus évident de tracer des runes lorsqu'ils n'avaient que les détails que leur donnait Liana comme base. Ils avaient refusé qu'elle le fasse seule, et ce de manière catégorique. Agenouillée sur le sol, et rien que cette position lui faisait mal, elle activa sa magie et chargea les runes, tout en priant qu'elle ne venait pas de condamner son équipage à un sort plus terrible encore. Le cercle s'illumina en violet, et alors que Liana avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer, épuisée, sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir une seconde de plus... Un être d'une beauté remarquable, avec des ailes noires, des cornes sortit du cercle.

"Ouah, ça fait un bail qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière n'a pas osé faire appel à un membre de mon peuple. Je suis Asmodée, démon. Qu'est ce que vous voulez exactement ?" il demanda d'une voix grave et envoûtante.

"Revenir dans notre monde." répondit de suite Luffy, qui n'hésita pas un instant à croiser le regard du démon devant lui, les yeux noirs du capitaine pirate croisant ceux bleus glacials du démon.

"Quel sera le prix ?" demanda ensuite Liana, se relevant avec difficulté, épuisée, acceptant volontiers l'aide offerte par Zoro.

"Ça va dépendre, voulez vous un voyage définitif ? Sans aucune possibilité de revenir ici ? Une vengeance sur Jedusor et ses hommes ? Et même si je vous renvoie dans votre monde, quand est ce que vous voudriez arriver ? Au moment où vous avez été amené ici ? Comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé ? Ou vous voulez que je vous renvoie plus tôt ?" demanda Asmodée.

"Plus tôt ?" demandèrent choqués l'équipage.

"Bien sûr, je peux vous renvoyer dans le temps si c'est ce que vous voulez, dites moi juste quelle période et on discutera du prix." confirma le démon.

"On pourrait ne pas être séparé ?" demanda de suite Chopper.

"Mais qu'en est il des capacités que nous avons gagné depuis ? Des progrès qu'on a fait durant la séparation ?" demanda Usopp, il ne voulait pas revivre ça, loin de là même, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été prêts pour le Nouveau Monde, il ne savait même pas si ils étaient prêts maintenant. Il doutait après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

"Vous renvoyer dans le passé avec vos corps actuels, enfin vos corps d'avant votre voyage ici, bien sûr que c'est possible, ce pourrait même être un défi. Un petit peu en tout cas." commenta Asmodée. "C'est ce que vous voulez alors ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que nous voulons. On aimerait rentrer chez nous, revenir dans le temps et le tout en gardant les progrès qu'on a fait durant les deux ans. Physiques et ceux avec le haki." confirma Luffy. "Quel est votre prix ?"

"J'aime bien les gens de votre monde, en tout cas les pirates, surtout ceux comme vous. Vous amenez du chaos partout, vous aimez le combat et la liberté. Je vous aime bien. Et toi Monkey D. Luffy, tu as la volonté du D, ce qui fait que je vous aime encore plus." commenta Asmodée. "Dans le temps, parfois nous les démons, nous demandions un sacrifice en échange de notre aide, mais là ça ne serait pas intéressant. Et comme je l'ai dit je vous aime bien. Mais je suis un démon, je ne fais rien de gratuit, il y a toujours un prix avec nous, mais vous n'avez rien à m'offrir, rien qui ne m'intéresse en tout cas."

"Alors quoi ? Vous n'allez rien faire ?" demanda Zoro, sur les nerfs.

"Bien sûr que si, vous m'avez fait venir. La question du prix, toujours problématique,... Vous voulez changer le monde, traverser Grand Line, réaliser vos rêves, et vous en avez le pouvoir, la question c'est est ce que vous pourriez le faire en tant que démons ?" réfléchit Asmodée.

"En tant que démon ?" répéta confuse Liana.

"Oui, c'est mon prix. Je vous débarrasse de Jedusor, il m'ennuie de toute façon, je fais en sorte que plus personne de ce monde ne puisse vous amener ici, je vous renvoie dans votre monde, à la période de votre choix, sous quatre ans par contre, et vous devenez des démons." répondit enthousiaste Asmodée.

"Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte ?" demanda Nami qui ne voyait pas du tout l'avantage pour le démon.

"Je vais voir le chaos que vous allez causer bien sûr, et puis je suis un démon qui est plutôt centré sur la sensualité et la luxure, et vous allez voir avec vos changements, vos besoins seront différents. Alors on fait un marché ?"


	2. Adaptation

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous aimiez ce nouveau chapitre. Juste une précision au niveau des démons, j'ai vraiment cherché des que je pensais qui allaient bien avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Je ne veux vraiment pas blesser quiconque si il y a des gens qui croient en eux. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout pour commenter. Bonne lecture.**

luna park : **Ça aurait pu être pas mal oui. Je peux bien la voir dire ça en plus, désolée mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi.**

Kelorus : **Merci beaucoup, j'ai modifié comme tu m'avais dit, j'aurai du le faire avant même, merci de me l'avoir pointé. J'espère pouvoir continuer à la rendre intéressante alors.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Coucou :D, je reviendrais dessus ne t'en fait pas, l'équipage ne retournera pas là bas mais ça a laissé des traces et le sujet reviendra sur le tapis plusieurs fois. En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre, bisous.**

En ouvrant les yeux Liana sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, déjà elle n'avait pas mal et vu les dernières semaines c'était un gros changement, ensuite elle n'était pas attachée ou contre un mur, ou allongé sur un sol de pierre. Elle était bien sûr allongée, mais sur un pont en bois. Un pont qui tanguait un peu, sur ses gardes et inquiète pour son équipage, elle s'assit rapidement, devant mettre une main derrière elle pour se stabiliser, ressentant quelque chose d'étrange quand à son corps mais elle décida de se concentrer sur la situation et son équipage avant de voir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, surtout vu qu'elle n'avait pas mal, et nota avec surprise qu'elle était sur le pont du Vogue Merry, un navire qu'elle avait vu brûlé, qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé revoir, quoiqu'il était un peu étrange. La figure de proue n'était pas simplement une tête de mouton, non il y avait une sorte de crête dessus, une crête qui n'avait été présente que pour une brève période, lors de leur voyage à Skypea.

"Qu'est ce que..." dit Gin qui s'asseyait également, il manquait Franky et Brook, mais sinon ils étaient tous là. Et vu l'œil manquant de Zoro, plus les autres changements qu'avaient subi tout l'équipage, ils étaient bien remontés dans le temps. Ou ils subissaient une hallucination collective, ce qui était dans le royaume du possible.

Néanmoins Liana ne s'y intéressa pas longtemps, ne s'interrogea pas longtemps, encore moins sur les différences qu'elle voyait dans les physiques de ses nakamas, et qu'elle sentait aussi dans son corps, elle avait vu quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant, Robin brûlait un peu, aux endroits où son corps était exposé au soleil. Liana ne perdit pas une seule seconde à se précipiter vers son amie pour s'allonger au dessus d'elle, la cachant totalement du soleil.

"Robin ça va ?" demanda Liana en la dévisageant inquiète, dans cette position, elle avait un étrange sentiment et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleus, mais avec des points rouges, de Robin elle vit des choses dont elle n'avait pas voulu voir, Robin dans des situations sexuelles... Elle avait toujours trouvé Robin attirante bien sûr, c'était un fait, mais ce genre d'image, ce n'était pas des choses qui, elle l'intéressait. Nami, Robin et elle avaient souvent discuté de ce qu'elles préféraient dans ... la chambre à coucher. Les images qu'elle avait vu correspondait à ce qu'avait dit Robin à l'époque, ça ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle avait dit. Comme des fantasmes...

Heureusement les autres membres de leur équipage avaient vu qu'il y avait un problème pour Robin, et lorsque Liana se recula, Robin resta à l'ombre,la présence de leurs nakamas créant une grande ombre autour d'elles, quoique l'archéologue s'était aussi écartée et pas à cause de la proximité de Liana, elle aussi avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Un picotement dans sa mâchoire et dans sa gorge...

"C'était bizarre." les deux femmes dirent ensembles.

"Comment vous vous sentez tout le monde ?" demanda Chopper, inquiet pour ses nakamas, ils avaient tous changé un peu physiquement et il craignait ce que ça voulait dire, il ne savait pas beaucoup sur les démons et ça allait devoir changer rapidement, surtout si ce qu'avait dit Asmodée était juste. Et vu l'apparence de ses nakamas, ça l'était. "Robin ?" il demanda à elle plus précisément vu qu'elle avait failli prendre feu. Liana avait certes réagi le plus rapidement mais ils avaient remarqué ce qui c'était passé, les cheveux de Robin ainsi que ses mains et ses pieds avaient pris feu, un peu en tout cas.

"Ça va mieux." reconnut Robin après un moment de réflexion, analysant si elle avait ou non mal, c'était très étrange comme sentiment en réalité. Ce qui était plus gênant c'était la sensation dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge, ce qu'elle avait voulu faire à Liana... "J'ai soif par contre..." elle avoua, un air un peu gêné sur le visage, après les deux ans de séparation elle avait commencé à montrer un peu plus ses émotions. Non que ses nakamas n'aient pas réussi avant à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, enfin surtout après Ennies Lobby, c'était juste amplifié à présent.

"Je vais te chercher de l'eau Robin-chan." s'empressa de dire Sanji, commençant déjà à aller vers la cuisine lorsque la voix de l'archéologue l'arrêta.

"Je n'ai pas soif d'eau, ou d'alcool." reconnut Robin. "Je crois que je désire du sang, et ma soif est plutôt importante je crois." elle dit en fronçant les sourcils.

"Asmodée nous a dit qu'il allait nous transformer en démon, en tout cas en parti, je ne sais pas forcément énormément sur les démons, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que les vampires peuvent être considérés comme des démons. Dans ce cas, le rouge qu'on peut voir dans tes yeux ainsi que ta soif de sang serait logique, pareil pour le fait que tu es commencé à brûler au soleil." réfléchit Liana.

"Quel genre de démon ferait que tu ais des cornes et des ailes alors ? Sans compter que tu es encore plus... séduisante..." pointa Gin, pour une fois sans faire de sous entendu ou dire quoique ce soit d'idiot.

"Ça explique la sensation que j'avais dans le dos alors." reconnut Liana en se tournant pour mieux voir ses ailes, elle leva aussi une main sur sa tête et sentit en effet une corne vers le sommet de son crâne.

"Tu n'avais rien remarqué ?!" s'exclama surprise et choquée Nami.

"Je me suis fait tatouer des ailes durant les deux ans, c'est un peu étrange comme sensation mais je m'y suis habitué. Même si mes ailes n'étaient pas comme ça." elle reconnut, son tatouage d'aile représentait des ailes avec des plumes, celles qu'elle avait ressemblait plus à des ailes démoniaques, en tout cas l'idée qu'elle s'en était fait, surtout avec le côté rouge.

"Tu as une idée de ce qu'on est ?" demanda Zoro, son apparence avait un peu changé, bien sûr il avait un œil en moins et une musculature impressionnante comme avant, son œil restant avait un peu changé, le gris acier avait des traces de jaune. ses cheveux verts auparavant peigné en arrières, lisses, étaient à présent plus longs, tombant plus bas que son cou, moins bien peignés aussi, plus sauvage même et il y avait des mèches noires dedans, il avait aussi deux paires d'oreilles, ses humaines et des oreilles de tigre, enfin elle le pensait.

"Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai que peu de connaissances sur les démons, des connaissances basiques, mais je dirai que tu es un Rakshasa, un démon qui a une tête de tigre, ils sont doués dans l'art de la métamorphose. Je ne sais pas beaucoup plus sur eux par contre, juste qu'ils sont dangereux et qu'ils peuvent être extrêmement protecteur de leur clan." répondit Liana en l'observant.

"Et moi ?" questionna Usopp, qui s'examinait, il avait examiné son corps, le même que celui qu'il avait réussi à obtenir durant les deux ans, plus musclé, plus fort. Il avait lui aussi changé, il avait des sortes de lianes qui entouraient ses bras et des marques de feuilles sur ses bras et son torse, ce n'était pas énorme mais c'était présent, ses yeux auparavant bruns étaient plus intenses, plus sombres et plus captivants également, ses oreilles étaient plus pointues qu'auparavant également et il avait deux petites cornes sous son grand chapeau beige.

"Je ne sais pas trop, mais les oreilles et les cornes me font penser à ce que je sais des satyres, normalement ils ont le bas du corps comme celui d'un bouc, mais vu que tu n'as pas parlé de sabot à la place de pied... Je ne sais pas, ce sont les seuls auxquels je peux penser, mais ça n'explique pas pour les lianes et les marques sur ton corps. Après il est possible que les légendes que je connaisse sur les démons ne soient pas vraiment exactes. Ou alors que ce qu'ait fait Asmodée ne nous ait pas entièrement transformé en démon. Ou une variante." répondit Liana. "Gin, vu tes ongles ressemblant plus qu'un peu à des griffes, la queue que tu as, ainsi que les cornes sur ta tête et le fait que tu as grandi d'au moins deux têtes, je dirai que tu es un dive. Enfin c'est une théorie, je ne sais pas beaucoup sur eux pour être honnête."

"C'est vrai que tu as fait une poussée de croissance." reconnut Sanji, Gin avait toujours été un peu plus grand que lui mais là le cuisinier étai presque sûr que son ami soit plus grand que Franky, ce même après les deux ans et toutes les modifications que le cyborg avait fait subir à son corps. "De mon côté je me sens un peu chaud, j'ai l'impression que ma température est plus élevée que la normale aussi."

"Ton œil, la pupille est un peu plus serpentine que normale." remarqua Nami en observant le cuisinier, Liana se serait bien approchée mais elle craignait un peu ce qui était arrivée avec Robin, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une répétition, elle était proche de Robin et la sexualité était un sujet régulier entre elles trois, mais elle craignait un peu les fantasmes de Sanji. Vu son comportement habituel elle ne pensait pas avoir tort.

"Ta température est en effet plus élevée, tu ne te sens pas mal ?" demanda Chopper qui avait commencé un examen dès le moment où le cuisinier avait parlé de sa température plus élevée.

"Non ça va, je me sens même bien." dit Sanji, après un moment de réflexion pour s'en assurer.

"Tu as des mèches rouges dans tes cheveux." pointa Liana. "Ça c'est original." elle souffla après avoir que Sanji ait commencé à fumer une cigarette, en soufflant la fumée, il avait aussi soufflé du feu. "Un démon relié au feu, je sais pas beaucoup plus pour le moment en revanche. Désolée."

"Pour moi tu as une idée ? Au niveau de ce que je ressens, je me sens plus légère qu'auparavant, plus en tune avec la météo, encore plus qu'auparavant et je pensais pas que c'était possible et j'ai la sensation que je peux modifier les nuages." expliqua Nami, les changements étaient un peu plus nets chez elle, comparé à Sanji en tout cas. Son apparence était un peu vive qu'auparavant, surtout au niveau des couleurs, ses cheveux oranges étaient plus marqués tout comme ses yeux marrons, ils semblaient briller, il y avait aussi deux mèches blanches, une de chaque côté de son visage. Elle joignit d'ailleurs le geste à la parole, faisant des mouvements de ses mains, afin de faire venir un nuage à elle, chose qui fonctionna.

"Un contrôle sur les nuages et une proximité à l'air,.. je pense aux élémentaires d'air, dans le livre il me semble que l'auteur les appelait des sylphes." réfléchit Liana.

"Et moi ?" demanda Chopper en venant près de Liana, qui le prit dans ses bras, plus par habitude que parce qu'elle voulait l'examiner de plus près.

"Tu te sens comment ?" demanda Liana en le regardant, évitant son regard après avoir vu des images plutôt sexuelles le concernant. Il était trop innocent pour penser à une chose pareille, enfin c'était son opinion, elle ne voulait en tout cas pas le voir dans ce genre de situation, loin de là même.

"J'ai un peu soif aussi, bien moins que Robin par contre. Plus comme un simple verre me suffirait. Je me sens aussi un peu plus fort qu'auparavant." réfléchit Chopper.

"Je ne sais pas Chopper, peut être un familier ou quelque chose du même genre. Tendance vampirique, une plus grande force aussi..." réfléchit Liana.

"Mon tour." dit Luffy en se mettant devant elle. Sa pupille était rouge, bien que ses yeux étaient toujours noirs. Lorsqu'il sourit elle remarqua que ses canines étaient un peu plus pointues que la normale, il avait aussi une queue, tout comme Gin d'ailleurs, ce qui était plus intéressant était les ailes noires, faites de plumes, dans son dos.

"Je dirai un démon classique ou un ange déchu. Après je ne sais pas non plus." nia Liana, elle ne s'était pas trop intéressée au sujet, préférant apprendre le plus de magie possible, une magie qu'elle pouvait utiliser de préférence, deux ans pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ses pouvoirs et pour progresser aussi au niveau physique, c'était plus court qu'on ne le pensait. Surtout vu qu'elle voulait assurer la sécurité de ses proches et faire en sorte que ce qui c'était passé à Thriller Bark ou à Sabaody ne se reproduise jamais.

"Et pour toi ?" demanda Nami qui était parti chercher un miroir afin qu'elle puisse voir son reflet. Liana comprenait mieux le commentaire de Gin au niveau de son physique plus séduisant, elle n'avait pas été moche avant, elle en était consciente même si elle se servait bien moins de ses charmes que Nami, mais là c'était amplifié. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient plus captivant qu'auparavant, ses lèvres semblaient plus pulpeuses, ses traits étaient plus fins, elle avait des légères cornes sur les côtés de sa tête et elle pouvait mieux voir ses ailes.

"Je n'ai pas de certitudes mais vu ce que j'ai vu en croisant le regard de Robin ainsi que celui de Chopper, je dirai que je suis une succube, ou un démon du même genre." dit Liana. "Apparemment je peux voir les fantasmes des gens en les regardant dans les yeux."

"Tu peux sentir Franky et Brook ?" demanda ensuite Luffy, prenant la main de sa sœur qui se contenta de la serrer un peu, visiblement distraite.

"Oui, Brook est particulièrement inquiet, je suppose que se retrouver dans le Triangle de Florian n'est pas une chose agréable pour lui. Franky est inquiet mais dans l'ensemble ils vont bien. Brook n'a plus son ombre par contre, c'est fin mais je le sens, il est comme à eux endroits en même temps. Je suppose que c'est dû à son ombre." elle dit d'une voix détachée, elle avait poussé le miroir et à la place elle utilisait son haki pour localiser les menaces potentielles, pour son équipage.

"Ce n'était pas ta faute." dit Robin lorsqu'elle et Nami vinrent la rejoindre sur la rambarde où elle s'était assise, d'un accord silencieux l'équipage restait près les uns des autres, les derniers temps avaient été difficile pour tout le monde. Ils avaient besoin de se poser chacun de leur côté, de s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation, leurs changements personnels mais aussi pour réfléchir. Ils étaient tous sur le pont pour le moment, faisant voile doucement vers la porte d'entrée pour Skypéa. Ils avaient du temps devant eux après tout.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Liana sans se retourner.

"Tu le sais." répondit de suite Nami, la sorcière ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire, c'était vrai, elle avait très bien compris ce qu'avait voulu dire l'archéologue.

"Tu me blâmes pour Ennies Lobby ?" demanda Robin après un moment de silence.

"Bien sûr que non." répondit de suite Liana, arrêtant même de regarder le paysage, enfin de faire semblant en tout cas, pour regarder dans les yeux Robin, un air incrédule sur le visage, choquée par la question. Quoiqu'elle le détourna rapidement, ayant vu à nouveau des fantasmes, elle allait vraiment devoir trouver une solution pour ça, avec ses nakamas c'était gênant, mais avec des inconnus c'était encore pire, enfin c'était son opinion. Quoiqu'elle n'aurait pas à les revoir ensuite, c'était certainement un point positif, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle devait vraiment trouver une solution. Ses nakamas et ces inconnus elle pouvait gérer, même si elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, ses adversaires en revanche, vu certains, elle ne voulait pas du tout savoir leurs fantasmes. "Tu n'étais pas responsable des actions du CP9, et tu as simplement voulu nous protéger, on a choisi de venir après toi."

"Tu me blâmes pour la situation avec Arlong ?" demanda ensuite Nami.

"Non, tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour tout le monde." nia à nouveau Liana qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elles faisaient.

"Tu n'étais pas responsable non plus." répondit Nami.

"Personne ne te blâmes pour ce qui est arrivé, enfin à part toi même." dit Robin, elle était inquiète pour son amie, la culpabilité était une émotion familière pour elle, même si elle avait réussi à la réprimer au fil des années, ça avait menacé de l'engloutir après Ennies Lobby, elle avait mis sa famille en danger, c'était Liana qui avait réussi à la calmer et à lui faire entendre raison, réussissant à la raisonner et à lui montrer qu'elle avait bien sa place avec eux. Liana faisait tellement pour eux, elle voulait vraiment l'aider en retour.

"C'était ma faute." dit fermement Liana.

"Non. C'était la faute de l'autre abruti, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait faire ça, surtout vu que tu ne savais presque rien sur ton monde d'origine. Tu n'avais aucune idée que c'était un risque, sinon je suis sûre que tu aurais tout fait pour nous protéger de ça. C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps." assura Nami. "Si on était pas responsable pour nos situations, tu n'étais pas responsable de ça."

"C'était après moi qu'il en avait. J'ai mis l'équipage en danger, j'étais impuissante et incapable de vous protéger. C'était ma faute." dit sur le même ton Liana.

"Tu lui as demandé de nous kidnapper ? Non, tu ne l'as pas fait donc ce n'était pas ta faute. Liana tu n'es pas en charge de notre protection, oui tu t'occupe de nous mais on est supposé se défendre aussi. C'est ce qu'on a tous fait durant ces deux dernières années, on s'est entraîné." s'énerva un peu Nami.

"Sans toi on aurait pas subi ça c'est vrai." concéda Robin tentant une autre approche. "Mais sans toi, je sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu. Je me rappelle quand tu t'es évanouie après Skypea, tu étais malade, on ne savait pas comment t'aider, je restais un peu à distance des autres c'est vrai, mais l'idée qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit m'était insupportable, c'était la même chose pour tout le monde tu sais. Sans toi dans l'équipage on aurait été dans des gros ennuis plusieurs fois, sans compter que tu es une des seules à pouvoir raisonner Luffy. Et si tu n'étais pas dans nos vies qui aurait sauvé Ace ?"

"Robin a raison. Sans toi on aurait peut être pas été kidnappé, mais qui sait en réalité. J'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qui est notre capitaine non ? Tu connais Luffy, il arrive toujours à se mettre dans des situations impossible. On aurait peut être rencontré Voldemort, mais on aurait rien pu faire contre lui. Il te visait toi mais tu l'as dit toi même non ? S'en prendre à un Chapeau de Paille c'est sans prendre à l'équipage entier. Sans toi on s'en serait pas sorti." soutint Nami. "C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais désiré être transformé en démon, mais comme l'a dit Chopper, si ça veut dire qu'on peut aider nos nakamas, et bien je m'en fous. Si ça veut dire que je peux aider à vous protéger, ne serait ce qu'un peu, alors je ne le regrette pas du tout. Et puis j'ai l'air encore plus séduisante qu'auparavant."

Sa dernière phrase fit apparaître un sourire, léger mais c'était déjà ça, sur le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Ses amies avaient raison et elle le savait, néanmoins elle se sentait quand même responsable, un regard sur le pont lui montra que ses nakamas ne se plaignaient pas de la transformation, Zoro et Gin n'avaient pas perdu de temps à commencer à s'entraîner afin de s'habituer aux changements qu'ils venaient de traverser. Luffy était en train d'essayer de voler sous les yeux ébahis de Chopper et Usopp, qui faisaient aussi attention, ne voulant pas que leur capitaine tombe à l'eau. Sanji de son côté était en train d'essayer de reproduire les flammes de tout à l'heure. Aucun n'avait l'air particulièrement en colère ou quoique ce soit, ils avaient même l'air excité, ils étaient des démons, au moins en parti, mais au moins ils étaient ensembles, ou presque. Il manquait deux des leurs, mais elle les sentait, ils n'étaient pas en colère, juste perdus, un peu tristes...

Elle doutait qu'elle pourrait pardonner un jour à Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait fait aux siens, ou se pardonner un jour elle même. Mais elle avait juré il y a longtemps qu'elle vivrait sans regret, le fait qu'elle était apparemment une succube ne la dérangeait pas énormément, bien sûr c'était loin d'être idéal et elle craignait un peu ce que ça allait vouloir dire pour elle, mais si ça voulait dire que les siens étaient en vie. C'était un sacrifice qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de payer. Et elle supposait que c'était la même chose pour les autres, ils étaient vivants et dans l'ensemble ils allaient bien, pour le moment c'était le plus important. Et elle allait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que plus jamais ça ne se reproduise, quoiqu'elle ait à faire au passage.

* * *

"Vous croyez que c'est dû à nos transformations le fait que l'air nous trouble moins que la première fois ?" demanda Sanji après qu'ils aient repoussé l'attaque de Wiper et après le départ du Chevalier des Cieux, à savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à repousser le premier, Gin le faisant même seul, mais l'autre leur avait quand même laissé un sifflet après avoir appris qu'ils étaient venus via le Knock Up Stream.

"C'est possible, ou sinon c'est parce que nous sommes arrivés là, ça a peut être aussi joué oui." réfléchit Robin, son esprit déjà penché sur le sujet.

"Je suis juste content que ça ne se soit pas passé comme la première fois, ça avait été gênant." commenta Zoro qui n'avait pas apprécié sa défaite de la première fois.

"On fait quoi pour Enel ?" demanda Usopp, toujours aussi prompt à se concentrer sur la menace du moment, surtout vu qu'il s'était fait électrocuter la première fois, et il n'avait pas été le seul.

"Je lui botte les fesses." répondit simplement Luffy pour qui c'était évident.

"On pourrait aussi récupérer un peu plus d'or cette fois. L'arche avait une très intéressante quantité d'or à bord après tout." pointa Nami, des berris à la place des yeux.

"Un peu plus d'argent ne fera pas de mal je suppose." acquiesça amusée Liana, sachant que la navigatrice avait une fascination pour l'or un peu inquiétante, et puis vu l'appétit du capitaine, mieux valait avoir de l'argent.

"Le plus important c'est pas l'or, Enel ou quoique ce soit." pointa Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est l'aventure, ça va être amusant."

Observant son frère qui lui avait pris la main alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte que gardait la vieille femme, oui il avait raison, ils étaient tous ensemble et ils allaient vivre leur aventure, c'était ça l'important.


	3. Jolly Roger

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre après quelques temps d'attente, mes excuses. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci à ceux qui commentent. Bonne lecture.**

luna park : **Elle va en avoir besoin oui, et ce ne sera pas la seule, mais je suis sûre qu'elle apprécie tes encouragements ;). Bisous**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Coucou, voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous.**

"Ouah, je ne me rappelais plus que j'avais cette robe." souffla Nami en sortant une robe violette à rayure du placard, elle était courte et avait un joli décolleté. Elle l'avait acheté à Loguetown et ne l'avait pas vraiment porté souvent, une fois ou deux tout au plus.

"On a vraiment acheté plein d'affaires..." commenta Liana, les trois femmes avaient rejoint leur cabine avant d'atteindre la porte qui menait à Skypea. Elles avaient agi d'un commun accord silencieux, aucun membre de l'équipage ne voulait vraiment être seul pour le moment, la séparation des deux ans étaient trop en mémoire, sans compter les souffrances des derniers temps. L'absence de Brook et Franky était vraiment visible, pour tout le monde, ils faisaient partie des membres les plus bruyants bien sûr mais ça allait au delà de ça, ils faisaient partie de la famille et ils étaient importants pour tout le monde. Les retrouver était important, surtout Brook, le squelette ne devait pas être laissé trop longtemps seul dans le Triangle de Florian, il y était déjà resté bien trop longtemps. Elles étaient donc parties se changer, aucune ne se sentait très à l'aise dans leurs tenues, contrairement aux garçons qui semblaient satisfaits, Robin devait protéger son corps des rayons du soleil, Nami se sentait un peu trop serrée tandis que Liana, elle se sentait pas à l'aise. "Tu cherches quelque chose de précis Nami ?"

"Non, pas vraiment, juste que je sens que cette tenue ne me va pas." nia Nami. "Je voudrai un truc un peu plus libre..."

"Une robe ? Ou une jupe. Ça me semble plus libre que ton pantalon." proposa Robin.

"Et de ton côté Robin ? Tu cherches quel genre d'affaires ?" demanda ensuite Liana tout en tendant quelques affaires à Nami, elle avait beau ne pas souvent porter de jupe ou de robe, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'en avait pas.

"Un couvre-chef un peu plus grand et protecteur que celui là." elle dit en montrant le bonnet blanc qui était dans son sac. "Ainsi qu'un foulard pour mes épaules, mes jambes sont assez protégées je pense. Et toi ?"

"J'en sais trop rien, je ressens comme le besoin d'être séduisante, il faut aussi que mes tatouages soient visibles ou en tout cas accessibles." soupira Liana. "Je voudrais bien t'aider mais je n'ai pas de chapeau."

"Merci quand même, pour être plus séductrice, je pourrais te prêter une de mes tenues de cow-girl." proposa Robin.

"Je te remercie, mais je ne pourrais pas cacher mes poignards avec une tenue comme ça." dit Liana d'un air désolé.

"Et pour les tenues de danseuses du ventre qu'on a reçu à Alabasta ?" suggéra Nami, les tenues que leur avait acheté Sanji à Nahohana avaient été bonnes à jeter après tout les combats et la traversée du désert. Cependant après avoir vu leurs tenues la femme d'Igaram, Terracotta leur avait fourni plusieurs tenues de danseuses du ventre, de différentes couleurs, de différents styles, elles avaient hésité mais elles avaient acceptés, bien que Liana n'ait pas vraiment imaginé un jour les porter. En tout cas pas longtemps. Cependant pour le coup ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle en sortit une de son placard et l'essaya, la jupe était longue et bleue nuit, le foulard qu'elle portait autour de la taille était rouge tout comme le haut qui cachait ses seins d'ailleurs, un rouge sang. "Tu es sublime."

"Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord, ça te va très bien." approuva Robin. "Tu peux cacher tes lames ? Tu te sens à l'aise"

"Oui." acquiesça Liana en rangeant son matériel, accrochant certaines à son corps directement tandis que d'autres étaient accrochées à ses vêtements, et certaines un mélange des deux. Elle en avait beaucoup c'était sûr, mais ça la rassurait, et après les dernières temps, les avoir sur elle était nécessaire. Elle se sentait bien trop vulnérable sans et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, pas après avoir été désarmée et attachée comme elle l'avait été, impuissante et incapable d'aider ses amis. Vu la manière dont les autres se comportaient, elle était presque sûre que c'était aussi le cas pour eux. "Et je me sens à l'aise, bien, je peux accéder à mes tatouages et le besoin que j'avais de me sentir séduisante, d'attirer les regards. Et toi Nami, ça te va ?"

"Oui, je me sens bien mieux." acquiesça la navigatrice qui avait enfilé une jupe bleue ciel et qui portait son haut de maillot de bain en haut. "Robin, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?"

"Je ne suis pas convaincue pour le chapeau." avoua Robin en posant un chapeau qu'il y avait dans le placard.

"Je crois qu'on a un petit parasol, on l'avait pris à Miss Valentine." réfléchit Liana en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient en stock. "Ça pourrait le faire en attendant que tu trouves un chapeau qui te plaise ? Ou une ombrelle d'ailleurs."

"Ça ne me semble pas une mauvaise idée." acquiesça Robin. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps à aller chercher le parasol blanc, c'était un peu étrange de voir Robin avec une couleur aussi claire, même après les deux ans elle ne portait pas de blanc. Elle s'était aussi changé, ayant enfilé un paréo violet foncé mais elle avait gardé le même haut, montrant son nombril avec une fermeture éclair au milieu."Tiens Liana, tu as dit que tu voyais des choses lorsque tu nous regardais dans les yeux, je me suis dit que si tu avais une sorte d'écran entre, ça aiderait peut être. Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Robin en tendant à la sorcière des lunettes de soleil. Liana les prit volontiers, tout pour éviter de voir les fantasmes de ses amis merci beaucoup, après un temps d'hésitation elle croisa le regard de Robin qui était restée devant elle.

"Je ne vois rien, enfin rien de plus que normal. Je sens que je pourrais si je le voulais mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, ma vue reste normale. Merci Robin, tu me sauves." elle dit avec un grand sourire.

A présent prêtes elles remontèrent sur le pont pour retrouver leurs nakamas, la tension des derniers temps était toujours présente, ils restaient tous proches les uns des autres et une fois les trois de nouveau avec eux, elles furent de suite rejointes par les autres. Chopper sauta de suite dans les bras de Robin, Nami fut accaparé par Sanji tandis que Luffy avait tendu son bras pour attraper sa sœur et la faire venir à lui. Une chose qu'elle permit volontiers, elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité près de lui. Les sorciers avaient vraiment réussi à la déstabiliser, et vu les expressions de ses nakamas, elle n'avait pas été la seule. Ils avaient accepté d'être séparé pendant deux ans c'était pour devenir plus forts, pour ne plus jamais avoir à craindre d'être séparé, et dès leur arrivée dans le New World, c'était leur pire cauchemar... Cependant elle était sûre qu'ils allaient tout faire en sorte de devenir plus fort, ils allaient tous s'entraîner pour n'être plus jamais aussi impuissants, enfin Liana était déterminée à le faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour lutter contre la magie du rituel qu'avait fait Voldemort pour le retrouver, c'était bien plus puissant qu'elle, même après les deux ans d'entraînement où elle avait pu apprendre à utiliser sa magie de manière plus efficace. Cependant comme elle l'avait appris, les rituels étaient très difficiles à contrer, cependant elle comptait bien graver des runes sur le Merry pour protéger leur précieuse caravelle d'être emporté comme ça, pour que le seul type de magie qui fonctionne sur elle soit celui de Liana, et personne d'autre. Asmodée les avait certes ramené ici et dans le temps, leur avait dit qu'il allait gérer la communauté sorcière mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Un peu de paranoïa ne ferait pas de mal pour le coup, elle refusait que son équipage souffre à nouveau des semaines, ou ne serait-ce qu'un jour, de torture parce qu'un type chauve avec une apparence de serpent avait décidé qu'il devait tuer une femme uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait mystérieusement battu lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une bébé.

* * *

"La porte du Paradis est là." appela Liana qui était toujours à le proue du navire, assise à côté de son frère, tout le monde était sur le pont, à part Sanji qui était dans la cuisine quoique la porte était restée ouverte, mais ils ne faisaient pas tous attention à ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

"Et les démons vont entrer au paradis." commenta Robin sous son parasol, buvant un verre de sang, elle s'était sentie un peu faible et Liana avait choisi de lui donner du sang, c'était pas grand chose pour elle, et Sanji avait déjà cuisiné et préparé une boisson pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied, même si elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup de sang, et puis elle avait déjà perdu bien plus de sang.

"Et botter les fesses de dieu." appuya Luffy avec un rire, les autres souriaient aussi à la phrase de Robin, c'était vrai après tout.

"Ça c'est clair." confirma Zoro.

"J'avais un peu oublié à quel point c'était impressionnant." souffla Nami.

"C'est magnifique." confirma Liana "Une chute d'eau de nuage."

"Vous venez faire du tourisme ? Ou bien pour faire la guerre ?" leur demanda la vigile, une vieille femme avec des petites ailes, comme les habitants de Skypea, elle avait un appareil photo dans les mains et prenaient plusieurs photos tout en leur parlant. "L'un ou l'autre peu m'importe. Un droit d'entrée d'un milliard d'extols par tête est requis afin de poursuivre votre route vers la couche supérieure. C'est la 'Loi'."

"Hors de question qu'on paie." affirma Nami, ils n'avaient pas les moyens, enfin à sa connaissance quoique vu qu'ils avaient leurs affaires d'après les deux ans, comme son nouveau Clima-Tact, ou un sac de Liana qui renfermait bien plus d'affaires que prévu, elle se demandait même si il n'y avait pas une grosse somme à l'intérieur. Mais même si ils avaient l'argent, c'était hors de question qu'il donne à Enel quoique ce soit, à part une bonne raclée.

"Alors vous pourriez aussi passer." approuva la vieille femme "Ou ne pas passer, à vous de décider. Je ne suis ni concierge, ni garde, je ne fais que m'enquérir de votre volonté."

"On passe sans payer." décréta Luffy, de sa voix de capitaine, c'était à lui de décider après tout ce qu'ils allaient faire et si ou non ils défiaient ouvertement Enel.

"Parfait, vous êtes neuf c'est bien ça ?" demanda la femme.

"Oui." approuva Luffy.

"Très bien, je vous présente le célèbre 'Homard Express' de la mer blanche." dit la femme lorsque le Merry fut pris dans des pinces.

Ils étaient plusieurs à avoir senti le homard venir, mais ils avaient décidé de laisser faire, même si c'était difficile de ne pas réagir avec une menace près d'eux, ils étaient tous tendus, c'était pour ça que cette aventure était aussi importante, ils allaient pouvoir se défouler et s'amuser comme avant, peut être qu'ils arriveraient à surpasser ce qu'ils avaient traversé comme ça. Même si Liana ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient rester proches les uns des autres, même Zoro était à proximité des autres, cherchant lui aussi le contact physique avec ses nakamas. Ils avaient tous été secoué.

"J'adore la vitesse." sourit Liana, ses cheveux volants à cause de la vitesse, elle adorait aller vite, une chose qu'elle pouvait faire en volant mais elle n'allait pas aussi vite en général.

"Tu veux qu'on en ramène un Liana chérie ?" demanda Sanji, plus que prêt à capturer le homard si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

"Je te remercie Sanji, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce ne serait pas très pratique déjà et avec les monstres marins de Grand Line il y a des chances qu'il se fera tuer. En plus on ne sait pas si il va aussi vite dans la mer bleue." nia Liana avec un sourire. "Et puis on aura le waver de Nami si on veut aller vite, enfin si elle veut bien nous prendre avec elle, et au pire je suis sûre que Franky peut fabriquer quelque chose si je lui demande."

"C'est vraiment sublime." souffla Usopp en regardant l'île de Skypea, pas Upper Yard mais l'île dans les nuages. Ils étaient tous silencieux et admiratif en voyant l'île céleste, ils l'avaient déjà vu mais c'était quand même magnifique, une île presque divine en réalité. Liana ne croyait pas en Dieu, en une entité qui 'veillait' sur eux ou quoique ce soit du genre, mais si ça existait vraiment elle imaginait que ce serait dans un endroit de ce genre où il vivrait. C'était absolument sublime, mais elle ne se voyait pas rester très longtemps ici, la mer d'Opale était trop calme, trop blanche pour elle, Liana était une pirate, elle aimait l'aventure, le danger aussi, la beauté de la mer bleue avec ses différentes couleurs selon la météo et le soleil.

"On passe à Skypea ou on va directement à Upper Yard ?" demanda Nami, brisant le silence.

"Skypea, je veux voir Conis et son père." dit Luffy après un moment de réflexion. "Enfin si ça vous va ?"il était le capitaine incontesté du navire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas leurs opinions en considération non plus.

"Voir la douce Conis, quelle joie." soupira Sanji, des cœurs dans les yeux.

"Tant qu'on se bat avant la fin de la journée, ça me va." répondit Zoro.

"La même." acquiesça Gin.

"J'aimerai en apprendre d'avantage sur la culture de Skypea, je n'ai pas posé assez de question la première fois." commenta Robin.

"Je veux voir Conis et Pagaya." demanda Chopper.

Tour à tour ils acquiescèrent, ils voulaient se battre, se défouler un peu, mais revoir une jeune femme qu'il considérait comme une ami et son père, deux amis de l'île, avait priorité. Surtout qu'Enel n'irait nulle part et au pire ils pourraient le traquer, même Zoro qui était pas un expert en observation le sentait sans mal, le supposé dieu était vraiment sûr de lui vu à quel point sa présence s'étendait sur l'île. Quoique ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, il était un logia et c'était difficile de le frapper, enfin en dehors de Luffy et de ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, même si il ne le savait pas. Lui comme les autres prélats d'ailleurs, ils allaient tous les battre, leur faire payer ce qui c'était passé de leur temps, la destruction partielle du Merry, les souffrances infligées à Chopper, les décharges électriques qu'ils avaient reçu... Mais c'était aussi pour la souffrance, la peur qui émanait de cet endroit, Conis et Pagaya ne les connaissaient pas encore, mais ils étaient des amis et l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille était loyal les uns envers les autres mais aussi envers leurs amis. Si Vivi les appelait un jour pour leur demander de l'aide, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils y répondraient tous même si ils étaient proches de Raftel et ce n'était pas le cas uniquement pour Vivi, mais pour tous leurs amis. Bien sûr ils seraient pire si c'était un de leurs nakamas, un des leurs, qui était en danger, ils l'avaient un peu prouvé à Ennies Lobby.

"On ira à Upper Yard en un seul groupe ou séparés ?" demanda Liana une fois l'ancre jetée par dessus bord, ils ne savaient pas à quel point c'était efficace mais ne pas le faire serait trop étrange et personne ne voulait prendre de risques avec Merry.

"Ensemble." dit de suite Luffy, sa décision gagnant des sourires de la part de tout le monde, ils s'étaient rapprochés à l'idée d'être séparés. "On devrait peut être modifié un peu notre Jolly Roger." il dit ensuite en regardant le drapeau noir qui était en haut du mât d'un air songeur, réussissant à surprendre tout l'équipage, même Liana qui arrivait à comprendre bien son frère, il ne la surprenait pas trop, sauf là visiblement.

"Changer le drapeau, comment ?" demanda Usopp, plus que prêt à monter pour peindre la grande voile si c'était ce que son capitaine voulait.

"Le kanji du démon sur la joue." dit Luffy en réfléchissant "Nous sommes différents et je veux que ça se voit."

"Une bonne idée." reconnut Sanji.

"Tu as d'autres idées ?" demanda Chopper qui était heureux de pouvoir participer à la modification du Jolly Roger, le leur lui avait toujours plu mais c'était vrai qu'ils étaient différents avec les deux ans de séparation et les semaines de tortures, sans compter leurs nouvelles apparences.

"Je sais pas trop, vous en pensez quoi ?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Des ailes sombres derrière la tête de mort." proposa Robin en observant son capitaine, ou plutôt ses grandes ailes sombres.

"Deux dents pointus comme celles d'un vampire." proposa ensuite Nami en regardant l'archéologue ainsi que le docteur qui les avait lorsqu'il était dans ses formes plus intimidantes.

"Une queue de démon enroulée autour d'un des os." suggéra Sanji ensuite.

"Avec une de tigre sur l'autre. Zoro n'en a pas mais on peut pas faire des oreilles." pointa Chopper.

"Ça a l'air cool."approuva Luffy. "D'autres idées ?"

"Ça m'a l'air assez non ?" remarqua Liana.

"Tu as une idée quand même." pointa Luffy en se tournant vers elle. "Dis là, ordre du capitaine."

"Faire un tracé d'étoile derrière la tête de mort et les ailes. Honorer Franky et sa passion pour les étoiles bleues, ainsi que le fait que Brook soit une star." soupira Liana, cédant.

"Super idée." crièrent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, accentuant le super et prenant la pose du charpentier.

"On est tous d'accord ?" demanda Luffy après que Usopp ait fait un croquis du nouveau Jolly Roger selon les idées de tout le monde.

"Oui." ils répondirent d'un commun accord.

C'était normal, ils étaient différents et ils prenaient non pas un nouveau départ mais peut être une nouvelle direction. L'équipage renaissait de ses cendres en quelque sorte, Skypea n'était que la première étape.


	4. Traversée

**Coucou, désolée pour le délai, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre en terme d'action, donc une fois encore mes excuses mais il est important au niveau** **psychologique** **des personnages. Promis il y aura des combats dans le prochain chapitre. On verra aussi plus les pouvoirs des Muggiwara maintenant qu'ils sont en partis démons. Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, merci pour votre soutien et pour votre patience. Merci aussi pour lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci pour commenter. Bonne lecture.**

luna park : **Coucou, plus tard que j'avais prévu mais voici enfin le chapitre, comme demandé ;). Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous.**

Auriane07 : **Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise :D.**

Sakihinata : **Merci :).**

acetwolf94 : **Thanks, here you go. Hope you'll like it :D**

Rencontrer Conis et Pagaya une seconde fois était certainement une expérience intéressante, leur politesse, leur bonne humeur, leur accueil chaleureux, tout cela était trop pour Liana qui luttait pour garder un visage calme et une attitude polie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était se battre ou se recroqueviller dans un coin. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir être polie et aimable, néanmoins elle se forçait, c'était son rôle après tout, elle avait assez failli ses nakamas, qu'importe le nombre de fois où ils déclaraient que ce n'était pas faute elle était en partie responsable et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en remettre. Ils avaient été obligé de changer de manière dramatique pour survivre, pour pouvoir accomplir leurs rêves, tout cela par sa faute. Le bras de Luffy qui arriva un peu soudainement autour de ses épaules la fit tressaillir, elle avait été tellement distraite qu'elle n'avait pas senti son approche consciemment, inconsciemment ça avait du un peu fonctionner vu qu'elle ne fit que tressaillir. Après les dernières semaines, elle serait surprise si elle acceptait le contact de quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de l'équipage, le contact si un peu inattendue était néanmoins apprécié, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre son frère. Sa présence était si réconfortante, paisible même, ce qui était plutôt ironique lorsqu'on l'observait quelques minutes, Luffy n'était vraiment pas du genre à rester sans rien faire tranquillement.

Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, chose rendue un peu difficile dû à leurs ailes respectives, mais ils se débrouillaient bien quand même, elle avait besoin de ce réconfort, de son soutien, de la lueur qui émanait en permanence de Luffy. Le reste du monde avait peut-être l'impression qu'elle se chargeait de tout, qu'il avait besoin d'elle et pas l'inverse mais ils avaient tort. Horriblement tort même, Luffy, il était son jumeau, la personne la plus importante pour elle pendant longtemps. Il était son soleil d'une certaine façon et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde où il n'existait pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

"Un endroit où nul ne peut se rendre, ça a l'air intéressant." commenta Luffy avec un sourire qui était loin d'être innocent.

Luffy avait toujours eu l'esprit aventureux, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui dise quoi faire et ça n'avait certainement pas changer lorsqu'il était devenu un pirate, bien au contraire même. Cependant là, maintenant c'était encore plus amplifié, il avait passé des jours à être enchaîné, à être torturé, à voir ses nakamas souffrir. Autant dire qu'il avait encore moins envie que normal de faire ce qu'on lui disait, la seule exception était les membres de l'équipage et encore...

Il faisait donc ce qu'il lui plaisait en général et là c'était encore plus accentué. Le plan avait toujours été de se rendre à Upper Yard, d'affronter Ener et ses sbires afin de se défouler un peu mais aussi de faire sonner la cloche. Ils se moquaient un peu de ce qui se passait à Skypea entre les habitants de la ville et les Shandias, ça ne les concernait pas. Ils les avaient aidé la dernière fois mais ça avait été surtout accidentel. Ils avaient voulu l'or et en plus Luffy avait voulu faire sonner la cloche. Sans cela elle ignorait totalement ce qu'ils auraient fait. Ils étaient des pirates. Pas des héros.

Les paroles de Conis comme quoi ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre à Upper Yard, n'avait fait qu'avancer leur départ de Skypea. De toute façon ils avaient prévu d'y aller et cela de manière différente de la dernière fois. Ils refusaient catégoriquement d'être séparé, tout l'équipage d'ailleurs pensait la même chose. C'était déjà difficile de ne pas avoir Brook et Franky avec eux, alors hors de question que l'équipage soit encore plus séparé. Et puis le Merry n'avait pas besoin d'être pris entre les pinces d'un homard céleste pour être ensuite envoyé en haut de l'autel sacrificiel.

Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pourraient pas sauver le Merry, le navire n'était pas fait pour Grand Line, la première partie avait été difficile pour la petite caravelle d'East Blue, la seconde le serait plus encore. En plus même si ça avait été douloureux au début, ils aimaient vraiment le Sunny, le navire que Franky, Iceberg et les chefs de la Galley-La avaient crée pour eux. Sunny était nakama, tout comme le Merry. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver le Merry, le navire était déjà abîmé, ils en avaient tous conscience, pour autant ils n'allaient pas laisser quiconque faire du mal à Merry. Ils allaient protéger leur navire autant que possible.

"Qu'est ce que vous en pensez les gars ?" il proposa ensuite, se tournant vers l'équipage, ignorant les mines effarées de Conis et Pagaya.

Liana supposait qu'ils devraient être plus gentils et compatissants vis à vis de Conis et Pagaya qui étaient réellement gentils et accueillants. Les deux fois d'ailleurs. Pour eux Ener et les prélats étaient une réelle menace, comme Arlong l'avait été pour Nami ou le gouvernement pour Robin, plus particulièrement la peur de la trahison à cause du gouvernement. Tout le monde avait ses propres démons, ses propres craintes plutôt et ils avaient des raisons de craindre ce supposé dieu. Surtout vu que se battre contre un logia n'était pas aisé, particulièrement un logia aussi puissant que celui d'Ener.

Le fruit de l'électricité n'était pas à sous estimer. Pourtant Liana n'avait aucunement peur du blond, Luffy l'avait battu la dernière fois, et cette fois ils étaient tous mieux préparés, certains d'entre eux connaissaient même le haki de l'armement et/ou celui de l'observation. Si la dernière fois elle avait été impuissante face à Ener, un fait qui l'agaçait prodigieusement, cette fois ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle allait peut-être proposer à Luffy que tout le monde essaye de maîtriser le haki. C'était des capacités très importantes surtout dans la deuxième partie de Grand Line et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sous-estimer leurs adversaires à venir. Liana refusait catégoriquement de revivre, de près ou de loin, une situation similaire au monde sorcier et à l'impuissance qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle n'était pas la seule, de ça elle était prête à y mettre sa main à couper.

La dernière fois ils avaient eu un certain désavantage parce qu'ils avaient été très surpris, l'île céleste était différente de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Avec les dials. Le mantra. Les tensions qu'ils n'avaient pas compris avec les Shandias en particulier. Sans compter le serpent géant qui avait avalé Luffy. Et elle ne savait toujours pas comment son frère s'était débrouillé pour faire ça et surtout pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle savait bien sûr que Luffy avait un don étrange pour se retrouver dans le tube digestif de différents animaux mais normalement il le savait. Il en avait conscience, pas cette fois. Elle lui avait demandé mais il n'avait pas su lui dire quand exactement il était tombé dans le ventre du serpent.

Dans tous les cas, cette fois c'était différent, ils étaient plus forts, plus capables et surtout plus déterminés. Ils avaient vécu un enfer pendant plusieurs semaines, et ils ressentaient le besoin de se venger. De se défouler et de faire payer à tout ceux qui s'en prenaient à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ils avaient défié le gouvernement mondial pour ramener une des leurs, pour ramener Robin. Et ils l'avaient fait sans hésiter, sans craindre les conséquences ou quoique ce soit du genre, tout comme ils le referaient si c'était nécessaire. Sauf qu'à présent ils iraient plus loin encore. Depuis Ennies Lobby, ils avaient du être séparé les uns des autres parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez forts, ils avaient du se regarder être envoyé au quatre coin du monde par Kuma. Ensuite il y avait eu la guerre à Marine Ford, et avant cela Impel Down. Puis les deux ans de séparation pour devenir plus fort, l'île des hommes-poissons, la Néo-Marine et finalement le mois aux mains de Voldemort et de ses sbires.

Autant dire que les choses avaient été spéciales pour eux et vraiment pas agréables. Ils avaient du faire face à un certain nombre de mauvais moments, des moments douloureux et difficiles à gérer. Surtout pour un équipage aussi soudé que le leur.

Ils avaient toujours été protecteurs les uns des autres mais maintenant c'était plus marqué encore. C'était clair vu le fait qu'ils restaient proches sur la plage. La première fois ils s'étaient tous séparés sur la plage, chacun faisant ce qu'ils voulaient pour se détendre, souffler un peu. Nami était même sortie pour une balade en waver. Cette fois c'était hors de question de penser à une chose pareille, ils restaient presque collés les uns aux autres.

Usopp restait proche de Zoro qui lui restait à la droite de Luffy tandis qu'elle était à sa gauche. Nami était à côté d'elle tandis que Robin s'était assise sur une chaise juste à côté d'eux, Chopper sur ses genoux et Gin appuyé contre un arbre à côté d'elle, tandis que Sanji était proche de toutes les femmes de l'équipage. Quoique le cuisinier avait beau dire qu'il ne protégerait que les femmes, c'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous. Ils laissaient le blond à ses illusions par contre, c'était plus simple de faire ça et aussi plus amusant quand il prouvait le contraire. Même après la réunion après les deux ans, ils n'avaient pas cherché à être aussi proche au niveau contact. Rester dans les champs de vision, oui un peu mais ça c'était limité à ça, plus ou moins en tout cas, ça dépendait de la personne concernée. Chopper par exemple avait été très tactile, cherchant toujours à être porter, ou caresser par les autres, surtout par les femmes du groupe.

"Conis, c'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter, à toi et à ton père d'ailleurs, mais nous sommes des pirates. On a l'habitude d'être de l'autre côté de la loi et d'être poursuivi, pour une raison ou une autre." dit Liana en voyant les visages de ses nakamas. Ils n'étaient pas tous enthousiastes, ou pas autant enthousiaste, néanmoins ils voulaient tous y aller. Mieux valait y aller à leur rythme plutôt que d'attendre d'y être trainé de force, parce que ça arriverait, ils n'avaient pas payé le tarif afin d'entrer légalement dans le pays et ils comptaient bien refuser de payer si les Bérets Blancs venaient les trouver. La situation escaladerait sans aucun doute à partir de là, attirant donc l'attention des prélats et la volonté des gens de mettre l'ordalie en place. Hors de question qu'ils laissent ça se produire comme la première fois.

"En plus on ne veut pas vous causer d'ennui." ajouta Nami avec un sourire. "Mieux vaut partir sans tarder donc."

La navigatrice était plutôt pressée d'aller à Upper Yard, non que ce soit réellement une surprise, après tout il y avait une grande quantité d'or là bas. Ils n'avaient pas pu récupérer beaucoup parce que le gros de l'or était soit sur la cloche, et elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le prendre, ou sur l'arche d'Ener. Arche qui avait été perdu lors de leur départ. Donc ils devraient faire en sorte de battre Ener et de récupérer autant d'or que possible via cette arche. Il ne leur avait fallu que deux cent millions pour leur navire la dernière fois, la valeur du bois d'Adam mais on n'avait jamais assez d'argent, en tout cas c'était son point de vue.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il y avait aussi une partie d'elle même qui avait envie de prendre sa revanche. Lors de leur première venue ici, elle avait été plus ou moins impuissante, elle n'avait pu se battre que contre les deux frères du prélat que les garçons avaient vaincu en premier. Elle n'avait été d'aucun secours contre les autres prélats ou encore face à ce serpent géant et encore moins face à Ener.

Certes elle avait aidé Luffy à atteindre Ener, mais ça n'avait pas été grand chose. Ca avait même été très minime comparé à ce que tout les autres avaient fait, à ce qu'ils avaient enduré aussi. Elle s'était sentie tellement inutile, tellement faible. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait été aussi déterminée à battre la fausse secrétaire d'Iceburg du CP9. Elle avait voulu venger Robin pour la souffrance que ces gens lui avait causé, même chose pour Sanji qui s'était fait battre uniquement parce qu'il avait refusé de frapper une femme. Néanmoins elle avait aussi voulu prouver qu'elle était capable de protéger l'équipage, d'aider à défendre sa famille. Qu'elle n'était plus l'enfant impuissante qui n'avait rien pu faire tandis que sa mère était tuée sous ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent et elle comptait bien le prouver, et elle n'était pas la seule de ça elle était sûre.

"On y va ?" demanda Zoro, un sourire assez sanguinaire sur les lèvres.

"J'ai hâte." sourit Gin, tout aussi impatient. Les deux hommes étaient ceux qui étaient les plus 'démoniaques' de l'équipage quand à leur soif de sang. Plutôt ironique vu que Robin était devenue une vampire, ou quelque chose de similaire et qu'elle avait bu l'équivalent de deux poches de sang avant qu'ils ne débarquent sur Skypea.

"Allons-y." acquiesça Luffy en faisant demi-tour, ignorant les protestations de Conis et Pagaya. C'était gentil de leur part de s'inquiéter de la sorte pour eux, ils étaient après tout des inconnus qu'ils avaient rencontré i peine une heure. Sans compter qu'ils avaient des apparences un peu étrange, et c'était un euphémisme.

Leur équipage n'avait jamais été particulièrement normal ou classique, mais d'un point de vue physique. Avant Franky et surtout avant Brook, ils avaient été plutôt normaux. Outre le nez d'Usopp et Chopper qui pouvaient attirer l'attention, ça allait. Mais ça c'était avant. Les changements n'étaient pas toujours très marqués, surtout pour Robin et Nami, cependant c'était le cas pour les autres. Les griffes de Gin ne passaient pas inaperçues, tout comme les oreilles de tigre de Zoro ou encore les cornes et ailes de Liana, ainsi que les ailes de Luffy.

Les ailes ne semblaient pas si étrange dans le ciel, enfin à la base, parce que celles de Luffy étaient bien plus grandes que celles des habitants des îles célestes, sans compter qu'elles étaient noires. Tandis que celles de Liana n'avaient rien d'angélique, elles étaient les ailes d'un démon. Elles attireraient bien l'attention sur la mer bleue, il faudrait qu'ils se débrouillent pour dissimuler ça, où la marine aurait encore moins de mal que d'habitude à les repérer. Et ils n'avaient pas trop de mal normalement vu qu'ils étaient presqu'incapables de rester discret et surtout incapables de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

"Par où on va accéder à Upper Yard ?" questionna Usopp une fois sur le Vogue Merry et après qu'ils repris la route. Le sniper avait remarqué les types étranges qui rampaient et qui s'approchaient d'eux, ils étaient déjà à bord du Merry lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur la plage. Il l'avait signalé, quoiqu'il n'avait pas été le seul à les voir, peut-être le premier par contre. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur le haki de l'observation, uniquement ce qu'il avait entendu via ses nakamas et ils n'avaient pas dit grand chose. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion non plus, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait posé des questions à la base, sinon Liana lui aurait répondu. Elle lui aurait expliqué, Luffy l'aurait peut-être fait mais les explications de leur capitaine pouvaient laisser à désirer parfois. Zoro, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre et Sanji refusait catégoriquement de parler des deux ans de séparation.

Usopp ne savait pas ce qu'avait traversé leur cuisinier, quoique ça avait l'air horrible au vu de ses réactions. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui faisait aussi peur à Sanji, il avait un lot assez grand de peur en tout genre sans en rajouter. Bien sûr si son nakama avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, il serait heureux de l'écouter. Usopp n'était certes pas le plus courageux de leur famille, ou le plus attentif ou encore le plus calme, mais il était quand même là si c'était nécessaire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, qu'il n'écouterait pas après tout. Néanmoins il était presque sûr que Sanji ne se confierait pas à lui, le cuisinier avait confiance en chacun d'entre eux, même Zoro contrairement à ce qu'il disait souvent.

Les deux hommes ne seraient pas vraiment eux s'ils s'entendaient parfaitement, ça n'était le cas que lorsqu'ils se battaient et que la situation était sérieuse. Ce depuis le premier jour, ils étaient comme chien et chat, c'était comme ça. Les choses étaient graves lorsqu'ils se comportaient de manière amicale, preuve étant le mois qu'ils avaient passé en tant que prisonniers. Ils avaient été presque polis l'un envers l'autre.

Flippant.

Il frémissait en y repensant.

Il préférait vraiment quand les choses étaient normales, pour eux, c'est à dire lorsque Nami leur hurlait dessus, que Luffy faisait des bêtises, que Gin faisait des commentaires sexuels à propos des fruits du démon et d'autres situation, et surtout lorsque Sanji et Zoro se disputaient sans cesse. C'était leur normalité.

"On va emprunter la Milky Road principale, à partir d'elle on pourra aller où on voudra ensuite. Enfin si mes souvenirs sont corrects." répondit Nami en observant l'horizon tout en donnant des directions à Chopper qui était à la barre.

C'était étrange de voir le docteur à l'intérieur pour manier la barre, ils avaient navigué bien moins longtemps sur le Sunny comparé au Merry, cependant ils s'étaient clairement habitué à l'autre navire. Ainsi qu'à son gouvernail installé sur le pont, permettant au 'timonier' de mieux voir la mer et de mieux jauger la situation. Là Chopper ne pouvait se fier qu'aux instructions de Nami et des autres, elles étaient fiables mais c'était néanmoins compliqué de se réajuster à ça. Surtout que la barre du Merry n'était pas comparable au gouvernail du Sunny, ce dernier était bien plus maniable et bien plus aisé à manipuler, et surtout beaucoup plus solide.

"Lu, tout va bien ?" demanda Liana en voyant son frère qui plissait ainsi le front, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler quelque chose.

"Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc vis à vis d'Upper Yard. Mais ça devait pas être important." balaya Luffy, faisant un sourire à sa sœur pour la rassurer quoiqu'il restait concentré. Il ne prendrait plus de risques avec son équipage. Bien sûr ils continueraient à vivre des aventures et à se battre, mais il serait plus prudent, plus attentif. Il refusait catégoriquement de risquer à nouveau ses amis de la sorte, il aurait du mieux les protéger, jamais ils n'auraient dû être torturé comme ils l'avaient été. Jamais sa sœur n'aurait du avoir une telle lueur dans les yeux...

Mais c'était le passé. Il avait fait le serment, avec ses frères et sa sœur, de ne rien regretter, ce ne serait pas évident, il s'en voulait beaucoup actuellement, mais il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui c'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour protéger les siens, néanmoins ils étaient dans le passé, ils pouvaient mieux sauver Ace, sans que leur frère souffre autant, sans qu'ils perdent autant d'amis. Sans qu'ils connaissent la souffrance de la séparation aussi, en tout cas pas d'avantage. Maintenant il devait se concentrer sur le présent, les aventures à venir et surtout le fait qu'ils devaient récupérer leurs deux nakamas manquant.

"J'avais oublié à quel point les arbres étaient immenses." souffla Nami une fois qu'ils arrivaient à Upper Yard. S'engageant dans le territoire de 'Dieu' l'équipage était sur ses gardes mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'empêcher d'admirer à nouveau Upper Yard. C'était si étrange, de voir ce qui avait été Jaya jadis, à quel point c'était différent de l'île de la Mer Bleue surtout. Même Little Garden n'avait pas eu des arbres aussi grands. Il fallait normalement un grand nombre de siècle pour obtenir une taille pareille.

"C'est vraiment fascinant la différence de l'évolution dans le ciel." acquiesça Robin, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

"Ah !" cria soudainement Usopp, poussant tout l'équipage à se mettre sur la défensive, sortant leurs armes même dans certains cas. En voyant les réactions que son cri avait causé, le sniper eut la décence de rougir et de baisser le regard. "Désolé. Il y a pas d'attaque, enfin pas des prélats ou d'Ener., je me rappelle juste de ce passage. C'était horrible."

"Pourquoi ?" questionna intrigué Zoro, un sabre dans la main.

Usopp n'eut pas à répondre, quoique la manière dont il regardait les statues sur les deux rives, ainsi que les épaves de navire, cherchant clairement quelque chose de précis, tout cela forçait les autres à rester sur leurs gardes. Et c'était clairement une bonne chose vu qu'une sorte de faux géante tomba tout à coup, cherchant à trancher le Merry. Bien sûr face aux sabres de Zoro et aux poignards de Liana qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en lancer un, la faux ne fit pas le poids. Liana avait tranché la chaine qui la retenait en l'air tandis que le sabreur avait réussi à détruire le tranchant de la lame.

Cette attaque, légèrement surprenante vu qu'ils n'avaient pas su à quoi s'attendre, n'était que le prélude, en effet ce n'était pas la seule faux installée là. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autre, mais les pièges n'étaient guère efficace contre les pirates qui les détruisirent chacun leur tour, ou presque. Usopp par exemple choisit de s'abstenir, de même que Robin et Nami. Les trois voulaient aider mais leurs capacités de destructions étaient bien moindres que leurs compagnons.

"Une idée de ce qui nous attends après les faux ?" demanda Liana, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour rappeler à elle ses poignards. Une capacité extrêmement pratique.

"Des sortes de lances." dit Sanji en faisant de son mieux pour se rappeler, c'était il y a longtemps et ça ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué pour être honnête.

"Je m'en charge." dirent en chœur Zoro et Gin, mais ce n'était pas surprenant, la voix de Chopper était cependant plus surprenante.

"C'est fascinant de voir les pièges qui ont été construit. Je me demande qui les a installé." pointa Robin curieuse.

Au bois pointés lancés à pleine vitesse, succéda une sorte de toupie tranchante, à laquelle Luffy choisit de s'en charger, ça semblait personnel. Il y avait bien sûr tout les animaux célestes qui cherchaient à les dévorer.

"J'ai horreur de l'île céleste." souffla Usopp en s'agenouillant sur le pont.

Son commentaire, qu'il avait répété encore et encore lors de leur première visite, fit rire les autres, allégeant considérablement l'atmosphère.

Les pirates démoniaques étaient à Upper Yard.


End file.
